You Sang To Me
by Jessi84
Summary: This is a short song-fic based on the song You Sang To Me by Marc Anthony. It's most definitely DuCaine. Please read and review.


A/N: I stumbled over this particular song tonight, while I've been searching for another one actually, but the plot bunny had bitten me instantly and there was no way to chase him away.

At the moment my muse is pretty stuck and so I don't know when I can publish my other project, the longer one... but I hope that my muse comes back to me again in the very near future.

So see this as some kind of appetizer for more things to come.

This story is not betaed, so all the mistakes are mine. I hope there aren't too many, but since it's already midnight here.. my concentration isn't that good.

The song doesn't belong to me, but to Marc Anthony.. or whoever wrote it for him. And the characters don't belong to me as well, because then Horatio and Calleigh would live happily ever after.

Please tell me what you think....

*******

**You Sang To Me**

**Oh...  
I just wanted you to comfort me  
When I called you late last night you see**

It had been a particular hard case he had had that day. So hard that his insomnia had came back with full force, withholding the much needed sleep he'd been craving for. It wasn't new to him to lie awake at night, no it was rather often, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

He'd been a very young man, when sleep hadn't come for the first time. He remembered it like it was yesterday. His father had came home late at night; so drunken that he had had problems speaking, but not drunk enough for just falling asleep peacefully. No, his father had always been an aggressive drunk and that night his mother had experienced that full force.

Horatio, being roughly 13 years old at that day, had been awake all night; fearing that once he would fall asleep and wake up in the morning, that his mother wouldn't be alive any longer. That was when the insomnia had started and it accompanied him till today. The only difference now was that the reasons for it were cases and not screams of pain and ire.

So he'd been lying in bed, looking up to the ceiling, knowing that sleep wouldn't come and the more he forced himself to fall asleep, the less it would actually happen. He couldn't even recall why he had dialled her number in particular, but later on he would blame his subconsciousness and most of all fate for it.

The moment he'd heard her dark voice, still rough from sleep, he'd wanted to hang up the phone, but his body hadn't listened to him. So he had awkwardly apologized to her for calling her that late, telling her there was no case waiting for her and it seemed like he had misdialled her number and much to his surprise she had put him off charmingly and told him that there was no way that Horatio Caine would misdial a number, especially hers.

Horatio had been silent for a moment, pondering over her words, realizing that she'd probably been right and when she asked him about the real reason for his call he'd swallowed hard and carefully started to talk about his case.

**I was fallin' into love  
Yes, I was crashin' into love **

She'd had the day off, so she hadn't had any idea what had happened that day and in a way this made it easier for him. She had an objective view, hadn't been biased and that was what he had needed that night.

**Oh of all the words you sang to me  
About life, the truth and being free, yeah  
You sang to me, oh how you sang to me**

And somehow the case had just been the beginning. Once they had gone through every detail, they'd travelled to other topics, private ones in particular. The way she'd been talking to him, in her soothing voice with a hint of a southern accent, had made him feel good. Good like he hadn't felt in a very long time.

She had encouraged him to take his life in his own hands again. Make decisions for him and not for others. Stop worrying about everyone and everything, though they both knew that this was a big part of his personality.

And the more they talked, the more he heard her voice sing to him proverbially (though even today he loved her 'singing" to him when she was lying next to him), the sleepier he got, much to her delight.

**Girl, I live off how you make me feel  
So I question all this being real **

The next morning when he'd woken up, he'd wondered if it had been just some pleasant dream; until he'd found his cell phone in his hand, the battery low. Quickly he had checked his last dialled numbers and his body had done crazy things to him when he'd read her name on the display. While his heart had skipped a beat, his stomach had dropped and the same time the butterflies had been flying around freely.

**'Cause I'm not afraid to love  
For the first time I'm not afraid of love**

And even though it had been years that he had felt like that for the first time, he had recognized the feeling immediately. It was love. Plain and simple. He was in love with her. Not because of her looks, but because of the fact that she knew him better than he probably knew himself. He loved her for the fact that even though he had woken her up in the middle of the night, she'd been sympathetic and instead of hanging up on him, she'd listened to his problems, licked his emotional wounds without thinking. He loved her for the fact that she could cope with this wounds. He knew that she wouldn't run like all the others had done in the past, because she knew exactly where he was coming from. And maybe a late night call was what he had needed to admit this to himself.

**Oh, this day seems made for you and me  
And you showed me what life needs to be  
Yeah, you sang to me, oh you sang to me**

This was three years ago and now he was waiting for her. The phone call had been his first step into a different kind of life and today he wanted to seal the way. He never wanted to walk his, no their way alone again and that was why their friends and families were sitting behind him, also waiting for the other leading character of the day.

The sun was giving its best and was shining above them. A light breeze was playing with his red hair, destroying the carefully arranged hairstyle like it always did and Horatio didn't mind a bit. He knew that she preferred his tousled hair over a styled one anyway. That was what she was telling him every time she ran her hands through his red strands after all.

He felt good this day, perfect to be precise. He hadn't doubted his decision even for a second and now he wasn't starting to do so. He loved her deeply, he needed her and so he wanted her to be his and his alone.

His best friend was standing next to him; there was no one else he'd rather wanted to play this part and they both straightened up unconsciously when the music started.

**All the while you were in front of me I never realized  
I just can't believe I didn't see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me**

She looked utterly beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off her. He'd always thought that she would look good in black, but seeing her dressed all in white made his heart melt. He had never seen someone like her before and he was one lucky guy that she actually wanted him by her side and no one else. And when she looked up a bit and their eyes met, he knew what the others had told him years ago.

He saw the emotions radiating from her eyes. He saw the trust, the happiness and most of all the love she held for him. The emotions were able to be seen for everyone. For everyone but him in the past. He'd been too blind to see, too afraid to acknowledge them and too hesitant to call her on them. Until this late night call that is.

And today he asked himself why he'd been so blind and foolish, why he'd wasted so much precious time with her, but he couldn't change the past, but he promised himself to make it up for her. And today was the first step in doing so.

**How I long to hear you sing beneath the clear blue skies  
And I promise you this time I'll see it in your eyes  
I didn't see it, I can't believe it  
Oh but I feel it  
When you sing to me**

He didn't listen to the priest; he was deaf to all voices around him but hers. And when she started to talk, to sing and made her promise to him, he was brought back to this fateful night years ago, when her singing voice had opened his eyes to the world and to love again. And this time he didn't hear anything but the love she was freely giving him.

**Just to think you live inside of me  
I had no idea how this could be  
Now I'm crazy for your love  
Can't believe I'm crazy for your love**

After his divorce so many years ago, he'd been afraid to open his heart again. He'd been hurt too many times before in his life and seeing his marriage falling apart had been the last strike. He'd promised himself to keep everyone at distance, not letting them getting too close, so he wouldn't get hurt again, but someday, somehow Calleigh had weaselled her way into his heart and had decided to stay there.

He had never imagined that he'd find someone who he wanted to spend his life with again. He'd never imagined that he could grow to love someone so much again, that every minute without their present would be painful.

And yet a petite, southern woman had managed to do just that.

**The words you said you sang to me  
And you showed me where I wanna be  
you sang to me, oh you sang to me**

He wanted to be with her, from now until forever. He'd always been a scientist, not really believing in fate, but there was no other explanation for their relationship except of destiny. They were destined to be together. They just fitted. Two halves of the same soul and now that he had found her, he would never lose her again. Not even by death. Never.

And so he just gave her one of his rare smiles when he heard those three little words that meant the world to him.

**When you sing to me**

"Yes, I will."****


End file.
